Just A Kiss
by MrBloodline
Summary: Rachel, Quinn, une rupture douloureuse ... et une soirée entre filles qui pourrait bien changer la vie des deux jeunes femmes. OS Faberry, avec mention de Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

_Notes de l'auteur : Un petit Faberry, que je me suis bien amuser à écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira. _

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee._

* * *

- Actuellement, je vous emmerdes.

Santana venait de répondre avec cette simple phrase au remarques des autres filles du Glee Club, invitées a la soirée qu'elle avait organisé, et qui prétendaient que comme elle et Brittany étaient un couple, ce n'était pas juste pour les autres.

- Si vous virez lesbiennes après, c'est pas ma faute, poursuivit-elle.

- Au pire, on s'en fout, fit remarquer Quinn, qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Moi je m'en fiche, je serais toujours aussi riche, ajouta Sugar.

- Y'a un truc qui va pas là … intervint Mercedes …

- T'a raison, c'est trop silencieux, fini Tina.

Touts les regards se braquèrent vers Rachel, qui était plus silencieuse que jamais. Et cela n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

- Berry, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda l'hispanique. T'es déprimé parce que j'ai pas invité Kurt ? Désolé, mais c'est quand même un mec … même si on a tendance à l'oublier. Mais en même temps si on lui dit qu'il agit comme une fille, ça le vexe … faudrait qu'il sache un peu ce qu'il veut …

- Finn m'a plaqué … répondit la petite brune, au bord des larmes.

A cet instant, le visage de Quinn s'illumina, tandis que Santana après empoigné Rachel par les épaules.

- C'est pas trop tôt putain ! S'exclama la latino. T'allait quand même pas gâcher ta vie avec ce con ?!

Quinn se leva, et repoussa légèrement Santana pour prendre la main de Rachel.

- Désolée, dit-elle a voix basse. Je sait que tu l'aimer beaucoup.

- J'exige qu'on fête cet événement plein d'allégresse, s'époumona Santana qui était aller rejoindre sa Brittany entre temps.

- C'est pas sympa San, intervint Mercedes, regarde là, elle est limite en train de chialer …

- Nan, nan ! C'est des larmes de joie ! Enfin j'espère pour elle, parce que si elle est encore amoureuse de Finn après toute ces conneries, c'est qu'elle est encore plus conne que je le pensais …

- Mais ferme ta gueule ! Gronda Quinn en fusillant la latino du regard. Viens Rachel, on va un peu dehors prendre l'air.

La petite brune hocha la tête, et suivit la blonde. Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent dans le jardin, et s'installèrent près de la piscine de Santana. Été oblige, il faisait encore beau et surtout chaud pour l'heure, et la blonde se sentait vraiment bien avec la brune à ses côtés. Elles s'assirent au bord de la piscine en tailleur.

- Ça va ? Demanda la blonde, inquiète.

- Bof … répondit Rachel. Santana a raison, je suis idiote … j'aurai pas du m'accrocher a lui … ça n'en valait pas la peine, enfaîte …

- Tu espérais que tu pourrais le changer, malgré ces défauts. Mais c'est peine perdu.

- Oui … tant pis … il vaut mieux que ça finisse maintenant que quand on sera marié, et que je sois vraiment malheureuse …

- C'est exactement ce que je voulais t'entendre dire. Tu le prend plutôt bien je trouve …

- Il était bizarre ces derniers temps. Distant, froid … c'est pas son genre d'habitude, tu voit ? Donc je me suis préparée a une rupture qui semblait inévitable. Quand je pense que je lui est offert ma virginité …

Quinn sentit la colère monter en elle. Le simple fait de penser que Finn avait poser ses horribles mains sur le corps de la petite brune la mettait dans une age destructrice.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Rachel, ayant remarquer que Quinn avait serrer les poings.

- Non, c'est rien t'inquiète pas, répondit la blonde avec un sourire qu'elle voulu rassurant. C'est juste que le simple fait d'entendre son nom m'énerve. Moi aussi il m'a fait du mal, tu sait …

- Oui … je peut te poser une question s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que quand tu sortais avec Sam, tu l'aimais vraiment ?

La blonde prit un instant pour réfléchir, avant de répondre :

- C'est un peu compliquée cette histoire. J'aimais beaucoup Sam, il es adorable, l'homme parfait même. Je voulais vraiment continuer a être avec lui quand on a rompu. Si je suis retourné avec Finn quand il m'a largué pour Santana, a juste titre, après tout c'était ma faute, c'était surtout pour ne pas être toute seule … mais si j'avais été intelligente, je n'aurai pas embrasser Finn. C'est compliqué, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Je l'aimai, mais peut être pas assez pour ne pas me faire avoir une deuxième fois par Finn et son don de manipulation.

- Wahou … murmura Rachel. Alors tu n'est pas ressortie avec Finn pour me faire du mal ?

- Absolument pas. Enfaîte, toi et moi, et aussi Sam, on a été les victimes dans l'histoire. Victime de Finn et de son talent de foutre la merde partout où il passe.

La petite brune rigola, rapidement imité par Quinn.

- Toi et ta haine pour Finn … finit par dire la petite brune, je croit que Santana déteint un peu sur toi.

- Tant mieux. Être un peu « Snixx », ça fait du bien des fois.

Elle partirent dans un grand éclat de rire, puis décidèrent de retourner à l'intérieur.

- Jeux de la bouteille ! S'écrira Santana en voyant les deux jeunes filles arrivés.

- Oh non, pas ça … marmonna Quinn.

- Pas le choix ! La reine de la soirée en a décidé ainsi, assises !

Quinn et Rachel s'exécutèrent, les négociations avec Santana étant complètement inutiles. Mercdes fut désigné pour commencer. La black tourna la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur Tina.

- Oh mon Dieu … gémit-elle.

- Je peut pas faire ça, protesta Tina qui était devenu blanche comme un linge.

- Oh que si ! Répliqua Santana. Un bisous, et tout de suite !

Après avoir assassiner du regard l'hispanique, Mercedes effleura a peine les lèvres de l'asiatique avec les siennes.

- Mieux que ça ! Ordonna Santana. Un vrai baiser, et plus vite que ça !

Mercedes n'eut d'autre choix que d'embrasser a pleine bouche sa meilleure amie qui répondit maladroitement devant son geste. Elle se séparent cependant rapidement, rougissant devant les acclamations des autres filles.

- Alors c'était comment ? Demanda Sugar.

- De la javel … marmonna Mercedes. De la javel, il me faut de la javel …

Tina, elle, tomba purement et simplement dans les pommes. Visiblement cette expérience ne lui avait pas fait du bien …

- Elle est encore vivante ? S'inquiéta Mercedes. Parce que là,c'est moi qui suis responsable ! Punaise Tina fait pas ta salope, réveille toi ! S'époumona-t-elle en secouant vigoureusement sa meilleure amie.

L'asiatique ouvrit doucement les yeux, et marmonna un simple :

- Vais bien …

Rassuré, Mercedes l'installa sur le canapé, et se retira du jeux. Ce fut donc au tour de Santana de tourner la bouteille.

- Brittany, Brittany, Brittany … YEEEEEEEEES !

La bouteille désignait clairement sa petite amie, qu'elle embrassa a pleine bouche avec beaucoup d'amour. Ce fut donc au tour de la blonde de tourner la bouteille, et celle-ci tomba sur Sugar. Elle l'embrassa donc doucement, sous le regard assassin de l'hispanique qui décréta que leur baiser avait durer assez longtemps comme ça.

- Bref, c'est bon là ! No me gusta ! dit-elle en les séparant. C'est à toi la friquée.

La rousse tourna la bouteille, qui tomba sur Santana, arrachant un juron à celle-ci. L'hispanique consentit cependant à l'embrasser, mais elle se séparèrent rapidement.

- Quinn, ton tour, décréta Santana.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se prêter au jeu. Elle tourna la bouteille, et tomba sur …

- Berry ! Oh Putain ! Britt, va chercher l'appareil photo, il faut immortaliser ce moment ! S'écrira Santana.

Quinn jeta un regard timide a la petite brune, qui lui adressa un petit sourire pour lui faire comprendre que ,oui, elle pouvait l'embrasser parce qu'elle était d'accord. La blonde approcha alors doucement son visage de celui de la brune, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Curieuse jusqu'au bout, Rachel se laissa faire, profitant du goût des lèvres succès de la blonde sur les siennes. C'était bien mieux qu'avec Finn, ou même avec Puck ou Jesse … Bien plus doux, plus agréable … bref, elle adorait et lui laissa même l'accès a sa langue.

- Heu c'est bon là … intervint Santana, qui avait prit sa photo.

Elles l'ignorèrent, et approfondirent leur baiser. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était plus un jeu, mais un véritable signe d'amour. Quinn fit légèrement basculer la brune sur le sol, et se mit a califourchon sur elle, tout en lui caressant les hanches.

- Ok, dit Santana en s'adressant à Brittany et Sugar. Oublier la photo. On va bientôt avoir droit a une scène très chaude en direct !

Quinn sembla reprendre ses esprit a ce moment là, et rompit le baiser, tout en restant le front collées a celui de Rachel, qui avait plongé son regard dans le sien.

- Désolée, s'excusa la blonde. Tes lèvres sont divines, mais je ne veut pas prendre le risque de me retrouver sur internet …

- Tu es toute excusé, répondit Rachel. Mais a condition que tu m'embrasse encore quand on sera plus tranquilles, parce que je croit que je suis amoureuse de toi maintenant …

La blonde hocha la tête, étant totalement d'accord pour embrasser la brune autant de fois que celle-ci le désirer.

- Oh mon Dieu, prenez une chambre, intervint Santana. Vous aller dégueulasser mon sol si ça continue !

La blonde se releva, et prit Rachel par la main avant de l'entrainer à l'étage. Elle avait très bien compris le message de la latino, et comptait bien l'appliquer.


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes de l'auteur : pour les curieux qui voudraient savoir ce qu'il se passe après entre Rachel et Quinn, voilà la réponse. J'espère que ça vous plaira. :) _

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Glee._

* * *

Quinn avait traîner celle qui était désormais sienne dans la chambre d'amis, n'étant tout de même pas suffisamment inconsciente pour prendre le risque d'occuper celle de Santana, ce qui amenait généralement à signer son arrêt de mort.

A peine fut-elles rentrées dans la pièce, que Quinn se jeta sur les lèvres Rachel, après avoir refermé la porte derrière elle. La petite rune, prise au dépourvu, se laissa tout de même faire docilement, et répondit volontiers a son baiser, tandis que la blonde agrippait ses hanches, et la soulevait doucement. Elle la porte doucement, et la déposa avec précaution sur le lit, puis se mit a califourchon sur elle, et continua sa séance de bisous avec la brune, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci murmure :

- Quinn … attend, s'il te plait …

La blonde arrêta aussitôt, et regarda la brune droit dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y Rach' ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui fallait pas ?

- Non, non, non ! Répondit précipitamment la brune. C'est juste que ….

la brune sembla réfléchir a ce qu'elle allait dire, tandis que Quinn s'allongea a côté d'elle.

- Est-ce qu'on est ensemble ? Demanda finalement Rachel. Je veut dire … c'est étrange … Je t'aime, ça j'en suis sûre, mais est-ce que c'est la même chose pour toi ? Parce que j'ai vraiment très envie qu'on fasse l'amour, mais c'est mal si l'une des deux n'est pas a l'aise … et j'ai l'impression de trahir Finn en faisant ça … je ne l'aime plus, mais qu'est ce qu'il en penserait ?

La blonde rit légèrement. C'était bien Rachel ça, toujours a faire dans le dramatique.

- Rachel, dit-t-elle. Écoute moi bien : Je t'aime comme une folle, d'accord ? Je m'en suis rendu compte quand tu m'a dit que l'autre abruti t'avait demandé en mariage, d'accord ? Ensuite, j'emmerde Finn et tout ce qu'il peut penser de toi ou de moi, d'accord ? Et enfin, moi aussi j'ai vraiment super envie de te faire l'amour, alors si tu est d'accord, je suggère qu'on s'y mette, sinon je me verrai dans l'obligation de te violer tellement tu m'excite , et ça m'enchanterait pas de devoir faire ça, parce que je me répète mais je t'aime comme une folle.

La brune sembla étonné de voir la blonde parler autant, mais hocha vivement la tête pour approuver ses propos. Les deux jeunes femmes connurent la première fois l'une avec l'autre ce soir là, avant de s'endormir l'une dans les bras de l'autre épuisée.

Santana, qui était monté pour vérifié que Rachel et Quinn ne souille pas son lit, constata avec satisfaction qu'elle occupaient la chambre d'amis. Elle ferma donc doucement la porte pour ne pas les réveiller. Elle était contente de voir que Quinn était arrivée a ses fins. La latino avait compris que la blonde était amoureuse de Rachel depuis longtemps, et elle lui en avait un peu voulu de ne lui avoir rien dit, surtout quand elle avait du faire son coming out. Mais Santana ne pouvait pas tellement lui faire de reproches, elle qui s'était comporté d'une façon horrible avec Quinn quand celle-ci était enceinte. Elles étaient quittes désormais. Elle redescendit donc, et passa le reste de sa soirée a « s'occuper » de sa petite amie.

Quinn ouvrit doucement les yeux le lendemain matin, et constata avec satisfaction que Rachel était toujours là, profondément endormie. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver mignonne, même quand elle parler dans son sommeil …

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Barbra … Je suis votre plus grande fan … enfin, a égalité avec mon ami Kurt … vous savez, il arrive a chanter Defying Gravity …

La bonde du faire des efforts titanesque pour retenir son éclat de rire. Même endormie, Rachel ne pensait décidément qu'a Broadway. Elle espérait qu'un jour, elle révérait aussi d'elle. La brune continua a parler, toujours endormie.

- Huuuum …. Finn ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Hein ? Et pourquoi tu tiens la main de Puck … et pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'embrasse ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il …

Cette fois-ci, Quinn décida de réveiller la brune, ne volant vraiment pas savoir la suite.

- Rachel, dit-elle en secouant légèrement l'épaule de la brune. Réveille toi, tu commence a faire des rêves bizarres ...

La brune ouvrit doucement les yeux, et adressa un petit sourire a la blonde.

- Oh mon Dieu … si tu savait le rêve que je viens de faire …

- Tu parle dans ton sommeil. Finn et Puck, vraiment ? Complètement improbable.

- Parlons d'autre chose, avant que cette image ne me revienne en tête …

La blonde rit légèrement, avant d'embrasser la brune sur le front, arrachant un petit sourire a celle-ci.

- Petit déjeuner ? Dit Quinn. Connaissant Santana, elle doit être soit entrain de dormir, soit trèèèèèèèèès occupée avec Brittany. Dans les deux cas, fichons lui la paix, elle doit bien avoir de la bouffe dans ses placards …

- Surement. Je crois que Mercedes a raccompagner Tina chez elle … j'ai entendu une voiture partir cette nuit. Va pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle sortirent donc du lit, se rhabillèrent, et descendirent en se tenant la main. Arrivées en bas, elle constatèrent que Santana et Brittany n'avaient pas attendus d'être dans leur chambre pour s'envoyer en l'air. Les deux étaient allongées sur le canapé, complètement nues.

- Putain de nymphomane … marmonna Quinn.

- On a rien vu, rien entendu, répliqua vivement Rachel. Faisons comme si de rien n'était … moi je tient a la vie …


End file.
